I Remember You
by reiei
Summary: Kau tahu, aku terus mencarimu. Berharap akan melihat sosokmu di antara antrian orang-orang itu. Dan asal kau tahu juga, aku masih terus menunggumu disini. Tapi kenapa kau tetap tidak kembali? Just a short song fic. Ran's POV. ShinXRan. RnR?


Hola semuanya....

Fic kedua saya~

Sebuah songfic berdasarkan Ran's POV

Read and enjoy it! ^o^

'Detective Conan' by Aoyama Gosho

'I Remember You' by YUI

Ket : **Bold** = Lirik lagu

_Italic =_ Translate lagunya

Now, let's the story begin....

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Ran, hari Minggu besok temani aku ya....", pinta Sonoko.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri saja? Biasanya juga begitu kan?", tanya Ran.

"Tapi aku lebih suka kalau ada temannya. Ayolah Ran~ Apa kau mau temanmu ini pergi sendirian ke tempat seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau ada pria-pria yang menggodaku? Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Bagaimana-- "

"Iya iya, aku temani!", potong Ran sebelum sahabatnya itu mulai mengeluarkan alasan-alasan konyol lain.

"Yey! Ran memang baik!!!", seru Sonoko girang. Ia pun langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo**

**Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitanda**

**Hoomu kara umi ga mieru**

**Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru**

_The wind on my face is so cold_

_But it reminds me of the sky, when we are together_

_I can see the sea from my home_

_I'm looking and waiting for you here_

Musim gugur telah datang lagi. Angin yang berhembus terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Tapi sekali lagi, aku berada disini. Di tempat dimana kau meniggalkanku saat itu. Aku tidak akan kesini kalau saja Sonoko tidak memaksaku menemaninya. Aku merasa bahwa segala sesuatu disini masih tetap sama. Stand makanan itu. Antrian panjang itu. Mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Hari saat kita bersenang-senang bersama. Kau tahu, aku terus mencarimu. Berharap akan melihat sosokmu di antara antrian orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin aku bisa melihat dirimu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku-bangku itu. Dan asal kau tahu juga, aku masih terus menunggumu disini. Tapi kenapa kau tetap tidak kembali?

**Kisetsu hazureno saafu boodo ni**

**Ano natu wa kitto ikiteru**

**Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazusa**

**Nee, kikoeteru?**

_The days have changed and gone by_

_But our summer is still there, in my surfboard_

_The sun surely remember it all_

_Nee, I can still hear your voice_

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bahkan bulan demi bulan telah berlalu sejak kau menghilang. Tapi kenangan tentangmu masih selalu ada dalam ingatanku. Saat kita bermain-main disini, di Tropical Land ini. Aku masih ingat saat kita naik _roller coaster_ itu. Yah, walaupun kau tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang detektif besar kebanggaanmu itu. Lalu kita berdua duduk di bangku di samping pohon itu. Ya, aku sekarang mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mengingat semua yang telah kita lakukan. Juga mengingat tentang ocehan-ocehanmu itu. Aku mengingatnya saat mendongakkan kepala dan memandang sang surya. Ya, matahari di langit yang bersinar redup karena tertutup awan itulah yang mengingatkanku. Membuat sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

**Namida wo misenai tte kimi wa sou itte**

**Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta**

**Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta**

**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**

_You said you wouldn't show tears_

_And we waved to each other_

_We didn't say goodbye so we waved_

_And you disappeared into sunset_

_I remember you_

Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Semua orang bilang bahwa aku adalah wanita yang tegar. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tegar. Tapi, aku harus selalu berusaha tegar di hadapan mereka semua. Aku tidak mau membuat siapapun khawatir. Hei, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Kau hanya bilang bahwa kau akan pergi sebentar seraya melambai ke arahku. Dalam sekejap kau telah menghilang, seiring dengan turunnya sang mentari dari tahtanya di atas sana. Dan kau membuatku terus menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu kepulanganmu. Aku ingat bahwa kau berjanji untuk segera kembali. Karena itu, kuharap kau cepat kembali, dan memenuhi janjimu itu.

**Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabi ni**

**Ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo**

**Ima mo mada saenai hibi**

**Kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru**

_Every time__ I hold your old rusty guitar_

_I hear our song tugging at my heart_

_The days seem so cloudy now_

_Passing by one after the other_

Setiap kali aku berhubungan dengan sesuatu tentangmu, hatiku terasa sakit. Kenangan akan hari-hari kita memintas di benakku, membuat hatiku semakin tersayat. Hari-hari tanpamu begitu suram, kau tahu? Seakan-akan setiap hari selalu mendung. Hari-hari berlalu bergitu saja, begitu cepat tapi juga begitu lambat. Ah... Entahlah... Aku merindukanmu. Aku berharap kau ada disini. Kita bisa bermain dan bercakap-cakap. Kita juga bisa bertengkar seperti biasa... Yah, setidaknya aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti Sonoko. Dia bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darimu kepergianmu. Dia bisa membuatku tetap ceria. Juga dengan kehadiran adik sepupumu itu, Conan. Dia... Mirip sekali denganmu...Dan sepertinya dia juga sangat mengagumimu. Heran, kenapa dia bisa mengagumimu sih?

**Dakedo omounda "Dare ka no tame ni**

**Kitto bokura wa ikiteru"**

**Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kureta nda**

**Nee, kikoeteru**

_But I think_

_We're surely living for someone_

_Yeah the sun told that to me_

_Nee, I can still hear your voice_

Setiap orang berusaha bertahan hidup demi seseorang yang mereka sayangi, demi seseorang yang penting bagi mereka. Orang yang telah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga itu, pasti merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup. Tidak heran bahwa akhirnya mereka bunuh diri atau menjadi sosok yang menyendiri, tak terjangkau oleh siapapun lagi. Aku... Tidak mau menjadi seperti itu. Karena itu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun yang kusayangi dan yang sayang kepadaku. Ayahku, ibuku, teman-temanku... Mereka adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan kau... Adalah salah satunya. Aku mencoba belajar dari sang mentari. Dia selalu menyinari alam ini. Walaupun malam, ia tetap ada. Walaupun mendung menutupinya, ia tetap bersinar. Dan saat awan menghilang dan siang telah kembali, dia akan memancarkan sinarnya lagi ke alam ini. Dan kau tahu, kadang aku mendengar suaramu. Seperti sang mentari, walau kau tidak terlihat, aku tahu bahwa kau tetap ada.

**Namida wo misenai tte kimi wa sou itte**

**Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta**

**Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta**

**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**

_You said you wouldn't show tears_

_And we waved to each other_

_We didn't say goodbye so we waved_

_And you disappeared into sunset_

_I remember you_

Tidak perlu menangis. Toh menangis tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Tidak akan bisa membuat orang yang telah pergi kembali lagi. Tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi lebih baik aku terus berusaha dan pantang menyerah! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kumiliki untuk terus terpuruk karena keadaan. Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang berguna dengan apa yang aku miliki. Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu? Karena saat itu kau tidak mengatakan 'selamat tinggal', berarti kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan walaupun kau menghilang bersama terbenamnya matahari, aku tahu bahwa matahari itu pasti kembali terbit bersamamu. Ingatlah janjimu waktu itu, karena aku memang selalu mengingatmu.

**Arekara no boku wa**** aikawarazu dakedo**

**Hon no sukoshi jishin ga arunda yeah yeah yeah**

_I__'m still the same as I was then_

_But I have little more confidence_

_Yeah__ yeah yeah..._

Aku... Sebenarnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku masih tetap seperti saat kau menghilang. Masih tetap seorang gadis yang 'lemah'.Tapi, sekarang aku lebih bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Seperti kau menegakkan keadilan yang kau katakan itu. Yah, tapi aku tidak menghilang begitu saja seperti yang kau lakukan itu! Huh!

**Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara**

**Dare yori mo tsuyoku narana kucha**

**Sayonara wa iwanai datte me wo tojite**

**Suguni aeru I remember you**

_I'm holding back my tears, I promise_

_I have to be stronger than anybody_

_We don't need to say goodbye, when I close my eyes_

_I can see you right away_

_I remember you_

Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku akan menahan air mataku. Aku janji padamu. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun juga. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang tegar, agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Agar aku tidak malu saat kau pulang nanti. Kita tidak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal kan? Kau sudah berjanji untuk kembali. Jadi aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali. Lagipula, saat aku memejamkan mataku, aku bisa melihatmu... Kau selalu ada di depanku. Ya. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa bahwa kau selalu ada di dekatku. Bersamaku. Lucu ya. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kau harus selalu mengingatku juga ya! Ne, Shinichi?

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Ran! Kenapa kau berdiri disitu terus sih? Tempatnya disana lho, disana!", seru Sonoko sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah panggung besar dengan dekorasi yang meriah. "Ayo cepat~ Nanti kita ketinggalan!!!"

"Eh iya, maaf ya...", ujar Ran.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Pasti memikirkan Shinichi ya~?", goda Sonoko.

Wajah Ran memerah, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum seraya melemparkan pandangannya ke langit biru di atas sana.

"Ayo cepat, sudah mulai tuh!", ujar Ran seraya menarik tangan Sonoko.

Sonoko hanya bisa menatap heran karena perubahan sikap Ran itu. Tapi akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum.

Kedua gadis itu pun berbaur dengan penonton lain di depan panggung besar itu, menikmati pertunjukan musik yang disajikan disana.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-OWARI-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Gimana gimana gimana???

Apa ini udah cukup panjang?

Ato masih kurang panjang?

Maav kalo fic ini gaje, OOC, abal, dan sda bagian yang agak maksa –atau emang maksa? o.O–

Saya lagi suka bangwet ama lagu ini, terus tiba-tiba idenya lewat~

Ya udah saya tulis aja XD

Maav juga karena yang kemaren itu emang pendek banget~

Makasih yang udah review... ^^

Berminat buat review lagi?

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


End file.
